TEEN TITANS WORKS FROM TUMBLR - Raven
by randomle26
Summary: KFRAE, ROBRAE primarily
1. XRAE AU

**Author**: randomle26

**Characters**: Raven, Red X (in the sense that he is Jason Todd)

**Rating**: K+

**Genre**(s): Romance, Angst

**Length**: 603 words

**Summary:** Police/Detective!AU (sorta)

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••∞••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Raven stood to the side, staring down at her feet to a point where it almost looked like she was the girl coming out of the TV from the "scary" American remake of _The Ring. _She squeezed the olive cashmere blanket that draped across her even shoulders, hoping to warm herself from the chill of wearing a red dress soaked in someone else's blood.

She finally looked up when she heard a tired sigh.

Jason Todd.

He wiped at the cut on his lower lip. "Am I getting a lecture?" he asked as he pressed a blue icepack against his bruised forehead. He was too occupied to wipe the dripping blood cascading from his eyebrow.

Forcing him to further wait for a response, Raven stared at him stoically.

"C'mon, Rae, say something," he pleaded nonchalantly.

"Don't call me 'Rae'," Raven said finally, "It's _Captain_ to you. Especially considering you disobeyed one of _my_ direct orders, Todd."

He stood near her, glaring at her pools of violet she called eyes, "Someone had to protect you. That criminal was still mad about you and I taking him down a year ago and he happened to be released yesterday. I knew the guy was going to go after you – your best friend's wedding being the place he attacked you was a pure coincidence."

Raven's straight mouthed curved into a look of disdain, "I don't need anyone protecting me. I am the Captain of our precinct and it's my job to make sure my detectives don't recklessly get themselves killed."

Jason frowned, "I did nearly save your life. He came at you with a crowbar, and if it hadn't been for me, you would be the one with a bleeding back."

"I hate repeating myself: I don't need protection, Todd. And this isn't the first time you didn't understand the concept." She glared at him, "When are you going to stop treating me like you have your name branded on my arm?" she asked.

He pursed his lips and ran a free hand through his onyx locks. "I don't treat you like you're my property, Rae."

"_Captain_," she said, "And yes you do, even though we broke up months ago."

He said with a sneer, "Well excuse me for still caring about the woman I'm in love with," she made a gesture for him to be quiet, "I can't make my feelings disappear like you can."

She closed her eyes, trying to recollect her patience. "Todd, I am your Superior first, ex-girlfriend last."

Though gritted teeth, he muttered, "Maybe on paper. But in my eyes: you first, case last. Deal with it."

"Take that back, _Detective _Todd," she commanded.

He grabbed at her arm, "I told you before, I'm not letting you go so easily," he let a devilish smirk creep onto his face, "When are you going to get it that we belong together, I don't care how many guns I have to step in front of for you to get it. You belong to me and I belong to you, therefore _I'm_ the one who has to protect you." He leaned his face closer to her, "Nothing you say is going to change that."

Before other body parts of his could make contact, Raven pushed his arms off and hugged the blanket around herself. She grimaced at him, "I expect you to clean this mess up, and I want a full report by tomorrow."

"Aye, aye Captain," he said in a sing song voice as she turned to walk away.

She didn't know that he saw the small smile on her face as she left.


	2. RobRae Week 2014: Theme I

**Title**: Coitus - RobRae Week 1: Firsts

**Characters**: Robin, Raven

**Rating**: T

**Genre**(s): Romance

**Length**: 468 words

**Summary**: Raven and Robin finally experience their first time as a couple, the act of being one physically and emotionally.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••∞••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"So…" Robin trailed off.

"So…" Raven repeated.

Robin put a hand over his forehead, "It wasn't… that bad?"

Raven huffed, putting her hand over her eyes, "Stop sugarcoating it, Robin. It was… _weird_."

The Boy Wonder leaned up off the bed on his elbows, looking over at the topless empath, "I would've felt better if you used some other adjective."

Raven pulled the blanket over her chest, "Did you really think it was going to be _beyond_ amazing? We've been friends longer than we've been boyfriend and girlfriend. I guess we're still getting out of that awkward phase."

For once, Robin seemed like he was nervous, trembling a little. "Did you not like it?"

"I did like it," Raven answered with honesty, "Maybe we put up too many expectations that it was almost impossible to exceed."

Robin pinched the bridge of his nose, slightly confused, "So… were you disappointed? Are… are we over?" He really wasn't anticipating the answer to the last question, afraid of the results he was going to get. He never handled bad results too well.

"We're not over," Raven reassured, "I don't need to have pants-dropping sex with you to enjoy being with you. I mean I love you because you're-"

"You love me?" Robin asked.

Now it was Raven's turn to be nervous.

She bit her lip not knowing what to say. She couldn't think of any words to substitute what she had just said. Out of pure cluelessness, Raven stood up off the bed and grabbed her underwear. She pulled her black-laced panties on and pulled her black tank top off the floor, throwing Robin his Superman boxers somewhere in the process.

"Raven," he said, demanding an answer.

Raven huffed, braiding her hair behind her back. She didn't know whether or not she should support what she just said. What if he didn't love her? What if the odd sex was the final turn-off?

_What if you decided to be honest with him?_ Knowledge asked.

Raven growled at herself before turning around. She puckered her lips just before saying, "You were my best friend, the one person I loved the most. I feel like I'm going to die every time you put yourself out there and get hurt in battle. I can't help but actually _feel_ whenever I'm around you. I… I guess I do love you. I'm in love with you, Dick Grayson."

Looking at Raven, partially clothed and slightly vulnerable, Robin had never thought she looked sexier or desirable.

And she was all his.

Robin got off his bed, disregarding his boxers, and walked over to her. He pulled her by her tank top and placed her on his lap, just before passionately planting a possessive kiss on her beautifully plump lips.

"Did I Mention that I love you too?"


	3. RobRae Week 2014: Theme II

**Title**: Woodstock 1969 - RobRae Week 2: Time Change

**Characters**: Raven, Dick Grayson (Robin)

**Rating**: PG

**Genre**(s): Romance, Historical

**Length**: 1001 words

**Summary**: It's the year 1969, and the first ever Woodstock concert was happening on a farm in New york. Of course, no event is truly amazing without the appearance of Dick Grayson

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••∞••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Dick Grayson didn't support war; he didn't support violence.

Sure he knew _how_ to fight, but that didn't mean he liked doing it. His case of asthma was the only thing that got him out of the draft.

And had it not been for the war, Dick would've never considered visiting Bethel, New York.

Everywhere he looked, shirtless men and women were lying around on towels. Those who weren't were happily on the ground were resting on their windshields. Without hesitation, college students would stick out cigarettes that more than likely had something other than tobacco in it. Nobody cared about the stifling heat or the overcrowded masses of people.

Woodstock, three days of peace.

"Do you want to sit?" Garfield Logan asked him, excitedly fidgeting around as he looked at everyone wanting to celebrate peace, people who were against the war against the North.

Dick shook his head, staring at the trash next to his feet, and absent-mindedly looked around, "I'm good." It was rather difficult for Garfield to hear Dick's response considering the crowd was as loud as the tractor on the land.

Garfield ran a narrow hand through his own blonde hair, "You want a cigarette?" he asked, rummaging through his pockets.

"Only if you can find it," Dick responded. Just as he answered that way, Garfield handed him a new stick and a match.

"Thanks for coming out with me," Garfield said, "Even though it was hard to convince you considering Alfred doesn't like the smell of smoke on your clothes."

Lightly nudging him with a shoulder, Dick replied, "I think Alfred would've rather washed out smoke instead of blood."

Without warning, the crowd silenced their side-conversations. All that advertising about "3 days of Peace" couldn't be more right. If Dick knew how to silence a room like this, he probably would never need that megaphone Bruce brought from Germany. Although, Dick never really knew why Bruce bought him a megaphone considering he never used it.

"How y'all doing?" asked a shirtless college student with a tie in his shoulder-length hair (like some type of headband).

The moment everyone started cheering, Dick was wondering just how he's going to convince Bruce to buy him a hearing aid. Everyone in the audience started to chant, "No more war!"

"Alright everybody," the MC said, "Before we bring out our first guest of honor, The Grateful Dead, we'd thought we'd present you with a local band here in New York."

The cheering got louder, almost as if he said they were finally legalizing marijuana.

"Please welcome the Teen Titans!" the announcer said, hurriedly running off the stage for the band to enter.

As cliché as it was, Dick couldn't help but keep his eyes off one of the guitarist, noticing how there was some angelic glow coming from the way she was standing on the stage with her guitar. He even dropped his cigarette, nearly forgetting to squish it underneath his feet.

The guitarist was cladded in a black tasseled vest over a purple tube top, the tassels overflowing against her frayed navy-blue shorts. She lightly flipped her hair- hair covered in purple flowers- over her shoulder. Dick watched as she pushed her tinted heart glasses (similar to the ones George Harrison usually sported) up the bridge of her nose with frustration. She bit her lower lip, strumming her guitar as some sort of warm-up.

A red-headed college student, wearing a white t-shirt that read "Speedy" on it, walked up to the mike stand and said, "Guess it's a little hot out here, eh?"

With that, the cheering got even louder then it was- Dick originally thought that was impossible.

"Don't you think the drummer is smoking?" Garfield asked, but Dick paid no attention to the redhead in the very short tank top. He just couldn't keep his eyes off the guitarist.

"I'm Speedy," the redhead (obviously the lead singer) announced, "that's Raven," he pointed at the girl Dick was already staring at, "that's Aqualad," he pointed on the other side to a man behind keyboards, "And that's Star," he pointed at the drummer, "And we're the Teen Titans. Welcome to Woodstock!" _Speedy_ then grabbed the red and yellow guitar hanging around his neck and began to strum on his yellow Hofner Guitar.

Very rarely was music actually heard at a concert nowadays, but today was different. The music was a sign of peace for everyone. It was slow, it was calm, and it was everything life should've been. No soldiers should be over there in Vietnam.

It wasn't till after _Raven's_ melodic guitar solo did the cheering start back up.

"Isn't that your cousin?" Dick asked Garfield, pointing at the keyboardist.

Garfield clapped and hooted, "Yup." Garfield couldn't help but feel a little proud at having access that Dick Grayson didn't.

Raven lead the audience into one more song, strumming at her guitar as if she was writing some angry letter. The song was a little more upbeat, a little more heavy or… _dangerous_, but it still got the attention it deserved. The minute the Teen Titans finished her song, Raven let go of her guitar and took off her tube top. She threw the purple garment on the ground and buttoned up her vest. Dick even thought he saw some sort of belly button ring.

"Thank you, everybody," Speedy said after the next three songs, "We were happy to play for y'all. And we're proud to announce that 'The Grateful Dead' is coming up next!"

Everyone cheered as the band began packing up. The lead singer wasted no time in jumping into the cheering crowd, surfing the adoring fans on his back.

"You wanna go meet the band?" Garfield offered, keeping his eyes on his cousin. _Aqualad_ smirked when he saw Garfield, giving him a nice wave.

Dick saw Raven unbutton the bottom of her vest, belly button ring definite.

Dick then used a phrase that Garfield, nor any other living human, had heard him use, "Hell yeah."


	4. RobRae Week 2014: Theme V

**Title**: Jan-Ken-Pon - RobRae Week 5: Family

**Characters**: DickRae (Grayson and Roth), Batfamily (Cassandra, Jason, Tim, Damian)

**Rating**: PG

**Genre**(s): Romance, Humor, Family

**Length**: 617 words

**Summary**: Cassandra, Jason, Tim, and Damian just don't know how they are going to split their time with their favorite Auntie Raven.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••∞••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Damian Wayne huffed loudly, looking like a mini version of his spoiled father, and said, "I called dibs last time!"

Cassandra, only a few years older then the little boy, stuck her tongue out in response, "But I didn't get to play till the very end."

"Please," Jason scoffed, "I'm going first because we're doing something important!"

Tim pouted, "But I need help with my homework!"

With that, all of Bruce Wayne's rascals began bickering and shouting over who was first going to spend time when Dick's girlfriend, Raven, arrived to visit the family. The argument was borderline war when Jason threw a bear at Tim's face.

"Whoa," Bruce Wayne said, trying to calm the children down, "What's going on?"

"I wanna play with Raven first!"

"No, I wanna!"

"But you said-"

"But I'm supposed to-"

Bruce tapped at his temple in frustration before loudly saying, "Enough." Had he been louder, the children would've lost any ability to hear for the next few years. "There should be some fair way to split your time with Raven."

"I doubt it," muttered Jason, "Dick said something about leaving early so he could taker her out to dinner or something." Bruce smirked to himself, already knowing exactly what his first ward had planned for his dinner with Raven. It was about time, anyways.

"What do each of you have planned with Raven?" before they could all answer at once, Bruce pointed at Tim and said, "Tim, you go first."

"I need her help on my chemistry homework," he said. How the third grader was already working on chemistry was beyond any of them.

"Lame!" Jason called, but was silenced by Bruce's glare.

Cassandra was next. "Raven said she'd help me train for my karate competition coming up."

"Well," Damian interrupted, "We said last time that I would go first, didn't we Father?" he looked up at Bruce expectantly.

Bruce, out of avoiding any signs of favoritism, said, "What were you going to do with Raven, Damian?" He put his hand over Jason's mouth before the 2nd oldest (after Dick) had a chance to complain.

"Raven and I were going to finish making my Lego Stop Motion movie of Psycho!" Damian said. He didn't really see what was so odd about the situation, therefore not understanding why everyone was looking at him funny.

"Anyway," Bruce moved on, "Jason, what were you going to do with Raven?"

Jason smirked, finally getting his turn. "Raven and I were going to finish watching _Total Blackout_."

"What makes that more important than everyone else?" asked Tim with a scowl on his face (mostly because Jason's plot was completely anticlimactic).

Jason scoffed and ruffled the hair of his little brother, "Because… it's where I make my move and steal Raven from Dick!" That earned a laugh from everyone, including Bruce.

"Okay, I've decided how to handle this," Bruce announced, "The best way to decide is Rock, Paper, Scissors." He heard no sounds of argument, which he assumed was their sign of agreement.

Each of the little kids put their hands in the middle and chanted, "Rock. Paper. Scissors. Shoot!"

The battle of fists was interrupted by Dick coming through the door with open arms and hollering, "We're back! Who missed me?"

Nobody really paid attention to Bruce Wayne's original ward. The children scurried past the older man towards his girlfriend, who came in carrying so many bags that it was hard to tell if Raven was even there. In fact, Bruce thought he heard Damian push Dick, yelling, "Move, bitch!"

"Raven!"

"Auntie Rae!"

"Will you help me with my homework?!"

"You promised me we would train!"

"Raven, are you gonna help me with my Legos?!"

"RAVEN!"


	5. SpeedyRavenRobin

**Title**: Happy Birthday

**Author**: randomle26

**Characters**: Raven, Robin (minor Speedy/Raven friendship)

**Verse**: CN; Teen Titans

**Genre**(s): Humor, Romance

**Length**: 841 words

**Summary**: «Because my birthday passed recently, I thought I'd write a nice Robrae one shot as a sort of celebration»

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••∞••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

In their civilian attire, Roy Harper aka Speedy and Raven were walking amongst the sidewalks of Jump City, passing the pizza restaurant in utter silence.

The empath was the first to break the silence. "As much as I enjoy spending time with you, Harper, what do you want?" Raven asked apprehensively.

Roy smiled, "Why can't I spend time with my _favorite_ Titan from Titans West without having an ulterior motive?"

If it wasn't already obvious, Raven was very suspicious of the archer. "Considering Starfire needed me to help the others with Robin's birthday decorations, I find it rather odd that you wanted my company."

Biting his lip oddly, Roy exhaled, "Fine," he said, "If you want me to be honest, I… I kinda need help getting Robin a birthday present." Just before Raven could let out a snarky reply, Roy covered her plump lips with his clammy hand, "I know, Robin's one of my best friends and I shouldn't have forgotten, and blah blah blah, I don't need the lecture, Rae Rae. Help me!"

Just as Roy was prepared to remove his hand, Raven grabbed it and clenched effortlessly, resulting in Roy buckling and kneeling on the ground (whimpering silently to himself). "Don't ever put your hand on my mouth again. Or call me 'Rae Rae'." She released him from his hold and began walking towards the city.

"Raven, where are you going?" he pleaded.

She didn't even turn around, "You want to get Robin a present or not?"

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••∞••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY ROBIN!" hollered Aqualad, Bumble Bee, Cyborg, Starfire, and Beast Boy. Mas and Menos yelled in Spanish while Jericho gestured with his hands.

Robin smirked at his friends, not noticing Kid Flash putting a party hat on his head.

"Congrats, Hair Gel," said Cyborg, "Made it to 19. You're getting old, man."

Robin playfully nudged the cybernetic teen, "Says the guy who's turning 21 soon." Looking around, Robin couldn't help but count off the people around him. "Where's Raven?" he asked, hiding any hints of disappointment.

Beast Boy rubbed the back of his neck, "Speedy pulled her away, said they'd be back in an hour."

"Oh," Robin said, trying to fight temptation to pull out his T-Com and to track the empath, while simultaneously plotting ways to make the abduction of the redheaded archer look like an accident.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••∞••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Raven stepped out of the dressing room with a scowl on her face. "How is this a part of your present?"

Roy had to slap himself to get his jaw off the floor. "Raven, you look amazing!"

She assumed his compliment was a form of distraction, "Seriously Harper, what is this for?"

Roy smirked, handing the attendant his credit card and holding her clothes in his other arm, "I just think your slacks weren't very _presentable_ for a party."

"I'm going to ignore that and reiterate my question," she said as they exited the store, pulling at the ends of the outfit, "Why did you need my help and how is this dress going to help with your present to Robin?"

Roy smiled innocently at her, "You'll see. Believe me, you'll love my idea!"

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••∞••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Thanks for the new bo staff, Karen," Robin said politely, placing it on top of the pile of gifts.

"Now," Kid Flash hooted, "For the Best Friend's gift!" Kid Flash handed Robin a poorly wrapped package, making it quite obvious that his gift to Robin was a new helmet for the Boy Wonder's motorcycle.

"Thanks, Wally," Robin said. He did his very best to hide any hint of disappointment with the absence of Raven.

"You make me laugh, Wally," said a familiar, cocky voice, "You're gift is nothing in comparison to my_wonderful _gift!"

Robin's eyes widened behind his domino mask, "Speedy, where the hell have you been?"

The archer stood with a large blue box wrapped in a black ribbon, how he got it through the door was a mystery. Roy, pushing the gift with little effort, said, "I was out wrapping your gift. And I hope you like it, it took a helluva lot of time getting it ready!" Nobody really noticed the scratches and scars covering his lower arms.

"Ladies and gentlemen," he bellowed, gripping the ribbon, "I present to you, my gift to my _bestfriend_!"

The sides of the present opened to reveal what Robin would consider to be the greatest gift ever.

Raven stood, hands tied by blue ribbons and a blue bow on her head, flawlessly sporting a purple and blue sari. Including the angry scowl on her face, Raven had looked breathtaking.

The empath knew better then to curse out at the archer for tricking her- especially considering Mas and Menos were around and they didn't need to be exposed to her colorful language.

"Well Robin," Roy said eyeing the awestruck Boy Wonder, "You wanna _open_ your present?"

Roy didn't realize two hours later that Raven ended up smothering him with a pillow till he passed out. When he regained consciousness, Raven and Robin were both missing from the living room.


	6. KFRAE

**Title**: Wally and Raven's Day of Fun

**Author**: randomle26

**Characters**: Raven, Wally (with hinted one-sided Robrae)

**Verse**: Teen Titans

**Genre**(s): Romance

**Rating**: PG-13 (hinted sexual scenes)

**Length**: 459 words

**Summary**: «A short KFRAE one shot because I was busy photo editing»

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••∞••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Wally wasn't sure which one he enjoyed touching more: Raven's porcelain skin or her purple-onyx locks. Because he couldn't decide, he let his hands wonder. He found himself groaning at the smoothness of her neck when his lips made contact.

"Shhh," Raven hushed with a slight chuckle, "The others might hear you."

Chuckling, Wally played with the zipper on her back to expose her collarbone, "Good. They should all know I'm having fun."

She pushed him off and pecked at her lips, "We were supposed to be hiking in the mountains. How do we explain why we suddenly decided to go to my room instead?"

"I got cold," he said.

Raven actually laughed, a melody to Wally's slightly-red ears, "You got cold? We took one step up, you tripped on a rock, and you begged me to teleport us home. I thank Azar your powers weren't super gracefulness."

"Enough," he whined and finally pulled the zipper down, "As my girlfriend you're supposed to comfort me and make me feel better. I'm in pain," he said with a wink.

That got him a swat on the head, she reached behind her back and pulled her zipper up. "As much fun as I have with you - _secret_ boyfriend - you promised me a day outside. So get ready to go burn some wood in the mountains – and not _your_ wood." She jumped off her bed and pulled her navy blue jeans back on.

Wally groaned into her pillow, lying flat against her black sheets, "Why?"

"Because the Boy Wonder said he would call in 10 minutes and we're supposed to be in the mountains," she said.

Wally grumbled and hugged himself, "God. Dick is such a… well, he's a _dick_."

Raven eyed him oddly, "What are you talking about?"

"I know he's your best friend and all," Wally said, "But I still think he has feelings for you, Raven."

Noticing the jealousy in his eyes, Raven sat next to her boyfriend and put a white beanie on his head, "He doesn't have feelings for me, Wallace. And even if he did, I don't love him as anything more than a brother. So unless you're implying that you don't trust me, then you have nothing to worry about because I have feelings for you." She raised an eyebrow at him, "You do _trust me_ right?"

The corner of the speedster's mouth moved up slightly, he leaned in and rested his red lips over her pale plump ones. Sure Raven didn't say "I love you" directly, but the fact that he revealed any emotion touched him.

Reluctantly pulling away from Raven's lips, Wally sighed, "If we're going to go to the mountains, can we not go to one with so many rocks?"


	7. KFRAE - Short Sentences

**Author**: randomle26

**Characters**: Raven, Kid Flash

**Rating**: T

**Genre**(s): Romance,

**Summary:** Short sentences for KFRae; Sorry for the errors; may seem slightly ooc

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••∞••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

**1. Reading**

He may be releasing drool onto the dusty pages of _Moby Dick _like a broken dam while simultaneously snoring into the binding, but Raven couldn't think of a reason to remove him from his spot.

**2. Hair**

Some prefer Raven with her long wavy locks, similar to when she saved the world from her big bad Daddy; if Wally had it his way, he would cut her hair shorter so he could kiss her ears.

**3. Pets**

Raven said no to getting a pet because she already had one hairy, adorable dog to take care of.

**4. Morning**

His eyes flitter open to the sight of the gray-skinned vixen in nothing but his plaid button-down and her panties; tracing circles on her neck, he mentally reminds himself not to wake her because he rarely sees her so at peace.

**5. Exes**

Someone asked him if he chose Jinx because she reminded him of Raven, and he didn't deny it.

**6. Teams**

Kid Flash rejected Robin's proposal to join Titans West because he was afraid of getting more attached to Raven than he already was.

**7. Songs**

Whenever the Titans go out to Karaoke night, he forces her on stage with him; they both sing as well as ducks but that doesn't stop them from being a duet.

**8. Black**

He may dress in bright colors of yellow and red, but he has a dark streak that Raven can barely understand.

**9. Reason**

She constantly doubts them, always asking why he made his choice, and with that he always answers with, "Why not you?"

**10. Vocabulary**

Raven knows a lot of big words because of all the big books she reads, and though he may not read as much as her, he's the only one who understands her.

**11. Shapeshift**

She responds with "What?" when he asked her which celebrity she would want him to be if he could change himself, and kisses him on the cheek for comfort.

**12. Retirement**

"We stopped crime fighting because we're going to get killed," he said; really, he was afraid he'd never be the hero she deserved.

**13. Pranks**

While he was sleeping, Beast Boy dyed his hair purple; when Raven saw it, she said, "You always told me you wished you could be like me. _This _isn't what I had in mind."

**14. School**

She always appreciated the things he taught her, even if it was something as stupid as "How to hotwire the T-Car so bad Cyborg would blow a fuse"

**15. Slim**

"If you gain weight, that's fine too, because that means there's more for me to hug," he says when she finally accepts the slice of pizza.

**16. Frown**

Her eyebrows decrease just as her eyes narrow, her upper lip curving upwards and twitching slightly, and her second pair of eyes looks like they're prepared to pop out on command; sometimes that's more beautiful than one of her smiles.

**17. Birthday**

He didn't have the "fun time" she got on her birthday – he didn't get an appearance from his team leader's arch nemesis – but every time she wasn't there to celebrate felt like hell on earth.

**18. Awkward**

They went to a diner near Central City during their fourth date and he randomly spilled mustard and ketchup on her favorite blouse; she was obviously embarrassed but he never forgot the way her eyes smiled when their chests touched.

**19. Privacy**

"You were in my room?" she asked; he shrugged innocently, "I just want to see why you like spending more time there than with me!"

**20. Aphrodisiac**

Instead of using oysters like most people, Raven ordered – like she would cook – a large pizza and three hamburgers on Valentine's Day.

**21. Heartthrob**

He's always impressed by how well she holds her jealousy; if she faltered even a little, the corpses of preteen fangirls would be surrounding him instead.

**22. Mentality**

If she manipulated his emotions, forcing him to love her, he couldn't say if the idea bothered him.

**23. Gifts**

He put a tiara on her head – as a Christmas gift – and said, "Because you're my princess."

**24. Tabloid**

When he rants about how the media keeps calling him a hot dog, she kissed his cheek and said, "It's a good thing I'm not a vegetarian."

**25. Endgame**

"If I asked you to marry me right now, what would you say?" he asked; she still didn't put her book down and answered, "I would say 'yes' once you get a nice proposal going."


	8. ROBRAE slightAU

**Title: **Windows

**Author**: randomle26

**Characters**: Raven, (Agent) Dick Grayson {RobRae}

**Rating**: T

**Genre**(s): Romance

**Length**: 1093 words

**Summary:** «slight AU in which Agent Grayson plays modern bodyguard»

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••∞••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Despite the royal heritage in the Azarathian country, Raven wasn't delicate. She may be a princess, but she was tough enough to make people say otherwise.

That's why it's so easy for her to sneak in and out of windows. Balcony or not.

Challenge: Raven's room didn't have a balcony. She didn't ask her mother for one, not wanting to greed more than she already did.

At 4:30 in the morning, dangling outside her window in a long navy blue dress and gladiator sandals, Raven regretted not asking.

Skillfully, the damsel in not-much-distress pulled her pocketknife out of the pocket of her denim jacket, poking at the class window until a hole was made.

Trying to mind the sharp edges, she reached her hand in and clicked the knife against the lock, waiting for the door to click open.

The window with the broken hole swung outwards in Raven's direction, forcing her to dangle further away from the house. Raven began swinging like a monkey migrating from branch to branch, able to get her feet on the ledge of the window and pull herself on her room. Raven knew she was going to sneak in but she forgot exactly why she didn't leave the window open for herself. (Something about how anyone who was in her room while she was sleeping already knew Raven didn't like opening her windows at night.) She was about to cheer for her successful jump in, until she found a short pain from her wrist. Pulling a shard from her wrist, Raven used one of her silk scarves as a tourniquet.

"That looks bad."

Raven jumped in her place, clutching the desk for dear life (as if the pieces of wood could protect her from the unknown). She rolled her eyes once she saw who the unwelcomed guest was.

Leaning against her bedpost was Agent 37 – onyx haired, aquamarine eyed Agent Dick Grayson. His arms were crossed over his chest so his biceps were bulging, almost scowling at her like he was himself. Raven hated that she loved how good looking her security detail was.

You know," Raven said cockily, "Since you were in here, you could've helped me up instead of letting me hurt myself," she raised her wrist for emphasis.

He didn't move from his spot – he wasn't amused. "You just rushed off after dinner," he gritted through his perfectly white teeth, "And you didn't tell me where you went."

She would've told him to "shove off" (a much harsher way, too) but she remembered why he was her bodyguard in the first place. Mentally blaming the late hour, Raven apologized, "Sorry." From Raven, "Sorry" would suffice because she wouldn't fuel his ego by adding in a "you're right".

"That doesn't cut it, Raven," Dick said.

She scowled with equal fierceness, "I can take care of myself, _Agent Grayson_."

"That's not enough," he said, then quickly added before she hurt him, "You're parents asked me to protect you. You're making my job a whole lot harder." Dick had more important things to do than babysit the princess.

With an impatient expression, Dick walked over and took out a spare roll of gauze. He removed the scarf from her wrist and lightly dabbed the cut with alcohol before applying the gauze. "Where did you go anyways?" he asked once he was done.

Raven's hand reclined, focusing her eyes on her hands. "Nowhere dangerous," she said, hoping he would suffice with that answer. She should've known better.

"Where exactly is 'nowhere dangerous'?" he inquired.

She pulled her jacket off and rubbed her healing wrist, "You're so damn nosy. Don't you have to sleep sometime? Shouldn't you be outside –"

Dick approached her, standing behind the heels of her toes. "Where did you go, Raven?" he repeated with patience but hinted annoyance.

She turned to face him, "I went to the forest. I… I met up with Roy."

Dick ran a hand through his hair, clenching at his roots attempting to hide his dissatisfaction. "You shouldn't be out with _him._ You can't see him," he said.

Raven retaliated like a childish brat, "I can do what I want, Grayson – you're not my father."

"But I am the one in charge of your safety. If I say you being in Roy Harper's company is unsafe than I suggest you believe me," he reasoned.

The princess opened her mouth, preparing a rebuttal, but noticed the look in Dick Grayson's eyes. A silent pleading, wanting, for Raven to listen to him; something was in the mixture but she struggled to decipher it.

Momentarily distrusting her own instincts, Raven demanded, "Why can't I see him? I need a valid answer why you're _forbidding _me from seeing someone I care about."

Dick glared into Raven's eyes, "If I give you that … it means it's true." He leaned closer to her, close enough to feel Raven radiating body heat.

Pushing a hand against his chest, "I've pursued you. You've told me hundreds of times that an Agent making relationships of any kind was _forbidden_."

"I know, but-"

"Because I'm trying to move on with someone else, you're suddenly willing to break your rules for me?" she took a step backwards, "No. I don't want you to feel for me just because I stopped pining for you."

Dick raised his eyebrow, "You're pining after Roy now?"

Raven huffed, "I'm trying to move on from you, Grayson. If you don't want me to see Roy or any other man for that matter, but you don't want me to be with you, then you're not keeping me safe. You're hurting my heart." She closed her eyes, arm extended to the window, "You should leave now before your lust forces you to break your rules."

He inched closer, "I've told you before, Raven, that it's not just lust," he defended, "I have genuine feelings for you, but I'm…"

"…not ready to break the rules for love," Raven said, "I can see that for myself, Grayson. So go, before my resolve crumbles and we both end up hating me." She refused to look up at him, staring back at her broken window. Raven didn't turn, even when she heard her door open and close.

Dick was like her window: sturdy, precious, not something anybody wants to break. The window watched Raven, just as Raven was able to use it to see the outside world. The window was also stuck, never going to bend its position.

The window still had the hole of broken glass with Raven's blood covering it.


End file.
